I've Fallen For You
by TheEyesOfIris
Summary: It's their 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione is patrolling the hallways and meets someone. They talk and confessions are made. The confessions bring them even closer than before.


Disclamier: I don't own Harry Pottter, all the characters are from J.K Rowling =)

It's my 7th year in Hogwarts, a year since Voldemort was defeated. My grades are high, as usual. Since Ginny and Harry are now an official couple, Ginny had become a part of our ex-trio group. Ron is dating a girl named Lana. She's definitely pretty, with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. She's also kind, smart and funny. We weren't so close but I considered her as a great and trusted friend. I admit sometimes I feel empty inside whenever I watch the couples being sweet to each other. Though lately, the feeling always seemed to come up more often than before. I have a way to shut out the feeling; by reading book after book. Since I'm this year's Head Girl, at this moment I'm patrolling the hall ways. I stopped at a window with the view of the night sky. Tonight the sky is clear and the moon is full. I stood there for quiet sometime, just thinking. I was quiet surprised when I found out who the head boy was, I couldn't believe that _he _had been chosen to be the Head Boy. Draco Malfoy is this year's Head Boy. Since we had to spend time together, we grew closer.

I actually saw another side to Draco. A side that was actually caring, kind and understanding. Finally I looked away from the sky and continued on my way expect I spotted someone leaning against the wall. In a flash, my wand was out and in my hand. I waved my wand at the person, without the need to say the spell out loud. In case you're wondering the spell that I used is the full body bind curse. The person blocked my spell, I saw the wand of the person being raised. I built a shield around myself, raising my wand once again. I cast a stunning spell, which was once again blocked. I prepared myself to fire another spell but before I could do that, the hallway was filled with light. I couldn't see anything, the light was too bright. Luckily, my shield was still active around me. The light began to dim and I raised my wand again.

"Jeesh, Granger. Chill," I blinked as I recognized the voice. I lowered my wand, seeing the blond hair and manly figure standing a few meters away from me.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to calm my breathing and watching him carefully incase he made any move towards me.

"I could ask you the same thing, Granger" He replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Wasn't it obvious what I was doing?" I asked him.

"Yes it's obvious you were thinking, but of what?" He asked me softly. His grey eyes looking me straight in the eyes.

"I really don't think that's any of your concern, Malfoy." I said coldly.

"I thought we had gotten over being cold to each other. I thought you considered me as your friend, Hermione" He said softly.

"I wasn't aware that you thought I considered you as my friend, Malfoy."

His eyes widened, "Then I guess I was mistaken," He turned to go walk away.

"I'm kidding, Draco. Of course, I consider you as my friend." I said, a smile on my lips.

"You really know how to play with people don't you?" He asked, walking towards the window and looking up at the night sky.

"It seems I'm becoming more like you as each day passes," I grinned at him.

"That is true. My friends said that I seem to be kinder now,"

Shrugging, I asked "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you and I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of you were invading my mind," He said softly, transferring his gaze from the sky to me. I felt my heart skip a beat and my breathing quicken.

"Really? That's surprising." I asked him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Hermione, come stand by me please," Draco Malfoy said, his voice so soft and beautiful. I walked towards him slowly.

"Hermione, these past months have brought us closer and-" Before he could say anything else, I couldn't resist saying, "Well obviously,"

He glared at me, "Can a man finish his sentence?"

"Well other women would allow you to finish, but I'm not like that so-"

"Hermione!" I closed my mouth when I saw his angry glare.

"Gosh, you make everything so damn difficult!" He said angrily. I knew that I hit a certain spot in him.

"I'm sorry Draco, please continue" I said quietly, looking at him.

He sighed, "As I was saying, these past months have brought us closer and I finally see you for who you actually are. You made me see that blood really doesn't matter, what counts is the personality of the person. You opened my eyes, Hermione. You really did."

I smiled, touched. "You're welcome, Draco. Thank you also, for helping me when I needed someone,"

He shook his head, "I'm not done, Hermione."

I raised my hand, indicating that he should continue.

"Hermione, what I'm about to say please don't let it ruin our friendship. Our friendship is more important to me than anything else." He looked down but looked me in the eyes once again, "I love you, I don't know when it happened but I love you."

I stood there, eyes wide and my mouth probably open.

"Uhhh," I said. OMG! He likes me, no loves me. Draco Malfoy loves me. Right there, I was ready to do a dance but I stopped myself from doing so. That would just be plain embarrassing.

"Uhm, Hermione? Please say something, anything." His eyes pleading.

"I.. I love you too." I whispered, looking in his grey eyes.

"What? I can't hear you." He said, his eyes alight with mischief.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Ever since you made me see who you truly are. I've fallen for you,"

"And I'm here to catch you," He whispered softly. Slowly our heads grew closer to each other, I felt my eyes slip close then I felt his soft lips on mine. It was the best feeling, ever. We broke away for air. He smiled at me, a smile that really reached his eyes. My heart was pounding inside me. I wanted more, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again. I licked my lips as I stared at his lips.

His lips formed a smirk, "Want more, Granger?" He whispered, his breath warm on my face.

I pulled him to me and we kissed again. We broke away again, for air.

"I wonder how your friends will take the news," He said suddenly.

I gasped, Harry and Ron, I'd completely forgot them. I do hope they wouldn't get too mad.

"Well they have no choice but to accept it because I'm not letting you go," I said while grinning.

This is the best night of my life. Draco and I are together and I know that this relationship will last. I've fallen for him and he was there to catch me.

Please review, I'd appreciate it so much. :)


End file.
